bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaimen Kazuki
| affiliation = Kenji Hiroshi Ryū Order | occupation = Member of The Ryū Guard | team = The Ryu Order | partner = Shinrei Kurosaki Alma Shizuka Sanada Shirono | shikai = Hyōhō | bankai = Kansei Hyōhō }} Kaimen Kazuki (カイメン和樹, Kazuki Kaimen), known famously as Kaimen of the Inferno, is a aligned with the Ryū Order; specifically its elite Ryū Guard. Appearance Kaimen is a tall and lanky man who covers his bald head with a white bandanna which has red colorings throughout; one that, he has admitted, rarely leaves his head.Test of Resolve He sports a baggy-looking kimono that shares its coloration with his bandanna, a pair of green hakama, and a frayed rope belt around his waist. Personality Kaimen's forward, confrontational, hot-headed and highly suspicious attitude serve to hide a highly astute and calculating mind.Kenji gone Mad? When Kenji, Kusaka, Naibu and Shinrei sought to recruit him to the Ryū Guard he wasted no time identifying them - without alerting them - and then successfully defeated Kenji without much trouble, demonstrating a no-nonsense attitude. He was also the first person to notice that Kenjiro, at the time masquerading as Kenji, was not who he said he was; a clear demonstration of his observational prowess and attention to detail. When asked why he actually joined someone who was at the time weaker than he (referring to Kenji) Kaimen reiterated what he had said to Kenji immediately after their battle: "You fought like a bloody demon! Very well: I will add my strength to yours Archon of Storms." This infers that Kaimen respects strength of character more than physical or spiritual strength. History Synopsis :Main Article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Parts II & III :Main Article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Prelude to War *Test of Resolve Ending of a War *Liberation Saga Impostor arc *Kenji gone Mad? Parts IV & V :Main Article -- TBA. Powers & Abilities : Kaimen has spiritual power comparable to the older Captains of the Gotei 13 even though he never rose to a seated position, and is regarded as one of the strongest within the Ryū Order; enough so that Kenjiro wished him silenced first and foremost. The strength of his spiritual power was initially greater than Kenji's when the latter used his Bankai, suggesting he has a monstrous degree of spiritual power. He was also capable of standing up to Kenjiro for a time but was ultimately bested when he shielded Shinrei. Enhanced Strength: Kaimen was capable of knocking Kenji down with a single blow and then pressured even Kusaka, despite both using defensive and offensive respectively. Enhanced Durability: Kaimen bore the brunt of Aoi Inazuma Kasō's destructive force with little more than light burns and torn clothing. Zanjutsu Mastery: Kaimen's skill with a blade is incredible despite his status as a self-taught swordsman, though he maintains a degree of roughness in his handling of a blade. He was capable of beating back Kusaka when he used his Shikai and Kenji when he used his Bankai whilst Kaimen himself used merely his unreleased Zanpakutō. Zanpakutō Kaimen's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a mechanical-like that folds down to the size of a for easy carrying, though this baton can also extend only one of the prongs to serve as a makeshift . *' :' Unknown. *' :' Not yet revealed. Behind the Scenes References & notes Navigation Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Ryū Guard